An Unusual Day in the Life of Jasper Hale
by Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows
Summary: For Jasper, it was a day like any other day until he got to school. For Madisen, it was a day like any other day except she decided today she would commit suicide if nobody noticed her. Rated T for Mature Content cutting, suicidal thoughts, etc R&R plz!


**_A/N: I had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now... I think it happens some time during Twilight (book 1). Jasper is a Senior, Edward has already met Bella and has gotten over trying to keep away from her... Alice and Bella are friends... So... yeah... It's all Cannon Pairings. I want to thank my friend, Short-elf girl, for taking the time out from her story, _Holding onto Hope_ (A Moonlight fic... go read it, it's awesome!), and Beta'ing my story! (Spleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! lol.... [inside joke...]_****_)_**

_**Warnings: Cutting and suicidal thoughts...**_

**_Spoilers: None._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If it was mine, I'd be working on Midnight Sun... not on fanfiction(dot)net... lol... I just borrowed Jasper and the others to play with... :) I only own Madisen..._

_

* * *

_

****

**An Unusual Day in the Life of Jasper Hale**

**Jasper POV**

**It was the same as any other day. As soon as Edward drove into the school parking lot, I was hit with every emotion everybody on campus was feeling. It was a cacophony of emotions. I suppose if any of my family could possibly understand, it would be Edward. Both of our special talents are similar in the sense that there was no off switch, we both have had to learn how to tune it out. For Edward it was voices; For me it was emotions. As every day, I went through my day, trying not to let the cacophony effect me.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Madisen POV**

**It was the same as any other day. As soon as I woke up from my blissful slumber, the pain was there. If it wasn't my life and somebody told me that it would be possible for somebody to become invisible in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, I probably would have laughed. Like every small town across America, there were no secrets and everybody knew everybody. But for me, I don't fit in with anybody, or at least nobody ever tries to include me. I am the invisible girl in a town where being invisible would be impossible, but I've succeeded… it's the only thing I seem to be good at. As soon as I pull into the school parking lot, I've already resigned myself to another day of being invisible.**

**______________________________________________________**

3rd Person POV

**As Jasper went through his day, he couldn't help but notice a petite brunette girl. They passed by each other between each of his classes before lunch, yet before this day, he had never noticed her before. If it weren't for the immense sadness… no depression, and self-loathing that seemed to roll off this girl, he probably would not have noticed her still. It seemed as each time he passed her, her depression and self-loathing would multiply.**

**By lunch, Jasper could not get this sad girl off his mind. Edward looked at him sideways, confused. Jasper didn't know the girl's name, just that she was extremely depressed and she honestly hated herself. **

**Meanwhile, Madisen went to her car, uninterested in eating. With every person that passed by her, uncaring, the more she hated herself, the more pain she felt. By lunch she couldn't stand it, she needed a release. So in the quiet comfort of her car, she sliced her wrists, watching as each cut she made would bleed. She let the blood trail down her arm, pooling at her elbow. She would feel better as if the pain was being carried away in the tiny rivers of blood that trailed down to her elbow before wiping it up with napkins and wet-wipes. She sat in her car, until her self-inflicted wounds stopped bleeding and she saw the other kids filing out of the cafeteria to go to their next class. She shoved down her long shirt sleeves, put on her coat and went to her next class, still invisible to everybody.**

**As soon as lunch was over, Jasper threw away his untouched food then went to class, still thinking about the sad girl.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper POV**

**Soon it was the last class of the day. As soon as I walked into the classroom, it hit me like a tsunami tidal wave.**

**The first of my senses to be attacked, what made me hesitate at the threshold as I regained my self-control, was the smell of blood recently spilt, yet not still bleeding. I realized it reminded me of a paper cut… superficial but yet, this was worse… maybe a better analogy would be as if somebody was slicing a fruit or vegetable and the knife slipped and they cut their finger. The second of my senses to be attacked were my emotions, or rather I recognized the emotions of one of my classmates. **

**Both coming from the same direction, from the same sad girl who had been on my mind all day. She was sitting alone in the back of the classroom studying her notes. Normally I sat in the middle, but I felt compelled to sit by her. The closer I got to her, the stronger her emotions and scent of blood became. I had to regain my self-control once again, as I lowered myself into the seat next to her. When she looked up at me, she seemed startled and confused. I smiled warmly at her as I calmed her emotions, giving her a feeling of peace. **

**As soon as class was over, I followed her, at a distance, to the parking lot. I could see my family standing by Edward's Volvo waiting for me. I knew Edward would be able to hear my thoughts, and I knew he would be able to hear this sad girl's thoughts as well.**

**I thought out my question, looking at Edward as I crossed the parking lot, still behind the sad girl. Edward nodded to let me know he heard me.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

**I saw Jasper come out to the parking lot, following a little brunette girl, then suddenly I heard his voice in my mind, slightly panicked.**

**_'Edward, please… look into the thoughts of the petite brunette girl I'm following and tell me what she's thinking. I'm worried about her.'_ **

**I nodded to Jasper, letting him know I understood, then focused on the petite brunette.**

_'_**_Today… I told myself if nobody even looked at me by today, then today would be the day… I even marked it on my school calendar… today I die… I can do it… I just… I don't know how…'_ **

**I guessed this was the girl Jasper had on his mind at lunch today, and could only guess how she was effecting him. Quickly, at vampire speed, I relayed her suicidal thoughts to Jasper, knowing he would be able to hear me.**

_'_**_Thank-You… you can go on home without me. I need to help this girl if I can. Tell Alice to keep an eye on me.'_ I heard Jasper think as he approached the girl.**

"**Jasper is going to try to help that girl, he said for us to go home, but if you could keep an eye on him Alice, he would appreciate it."**

"**Of course!" Alice agreed, as we all got into my car.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper POV**

_'_**_Thank-You… you can go on home with out me. I need to help this girl if I can. Tell Alice to keep an eye on me.'_ I thought to Edward as I approached the girl.**

"**Hello. I'm Jasper Hale. We have a class together… um… do you think I could drive you home?"**

"**Um… but my car is right here and it would be pointless to leave one of our cars in the lot."**

"**That's fine. My brother Edward drove me today, so I don't have a car in the lot to be left."**

"**But how will you get home?"**

"**Don't worry about that. Please?" I asked, sending her a feeling of acceptance and security.**

"**Um… sure." She said hesitantly, handing me her car keys. **

**I walked her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her, helping her into the car, then crossed to the driver's side at a human pace. I got in and started the car, driving off following her directions to her house. The scent of stale blood was strong in the car. I quickly pieced together that she had cut herself, most likely at lunch since she didn't smell of blood before then. **

**As we drove, I sent waves of security, calmness, and peace. I knew they were artificial feelings, but she was also in close quarters with a vampire. Most humans were nervous around us and I wanted her to feel safe with me. I parked in her driveway then asked if I could come in with her. She let me follow her inside. I could still feel her depression and self-loathing, though it was muted by the artificial feelings. I sat down next to her on the living room couch, then turned to look at her.**

"**Um… Madisen…" I started, recalling her name from roll call, taking a deep breath, mostly to stall while thinking of how to continue, "Um… I know it's none of my business but… how long have you been depressed and when did you start cutting?"**

"**Wh-What? I-I-I… I don't know what you're talking about! I'm fine."**

"**Don't lie, Madisen." I said, reaching for her hand, pulling a shirt sleeve up to her elbow before she had a chance to react. I looked down at the evidence I didn't need to see to know was there.**

"**How… How did you know?" She whispered so low, I was sure a human would've had trouble hearing her.**

"**I saw you, in your car today. And your depression is obvious." I said, letting go of her wrist.**

"**I didn't think… I didn't know it was so obvious… I didn't think anybody even saw me, let alone cared." She stumbled over her words as she pushed her sleeve back down.**

"**I saw you and, I know I don't really know you, but I do care… how could I not?"**

"**You're the only one who noticed… who saw me… You're the only one who said anything."**

"**Madisen… I have to ask… are you suicidal?"**

**She barely shook her head yes as I saw tears roll down her cheeks. "I've never tried before… I've thought of it… but… I put a star by today's date in my school calendar. If nobody said anything to me, or even just smiled at me… acknowledged me in some way today… I was gonna kill myself today… or try to anyways… I wasn't sure how, but I knew I was gonna try something." She sobbed.**

"**Well, then… I'm glad I noticed you. I'm glad I offered to take you home." I smiled warmly, making her feel a sense of calm and a feeling of being accepted. She sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. **

"**Me too…" Madisen smiled, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist, giving him a hug. Jasper became rigid when she wrapped her arms around him as venom pooled in his mouth. He swallowed hard, forcing the venom back down.**

"**Are you okay? Did I… Did I do something wrong?" Madisen asked quietly, noticing Jasper's body becoming rigid. It seemed to her, also, that he had stopped breathing.**

"**I'm fine." Jasper said quickly, using just enough air stored in his lungs to speak.**

"**Then breathe." Madisen giggled quietly, "I've noticed the only person you ever really touch is your girlfriend Alice… or sometimes your brothers. I promise, I don't bite."**

"**Trust me, I'm not worried about if you bite or not." Jasper laughed silently, carefully pulling out of her hug, still not breathing. Madisen and Jasper sat in silence, not knowing what to say.**

"**I really didn't think it was _that_ obvious… my depression…" Madisen said, breaking the silence, "Um… you know… I don't… I don't know how to say this without maybe offending you but… you always look so… pained… at school… and even now… Are you um… depressed too, or something?"**

"**No. Not depressed… something… different… it's… complicated." Jasper said, using little air to speak.**

**Madisen narrowed her eyes, and looked at him sideways, "Why aren't you breathing? How can you not be breathing?"**

"**What do you mean? Of course I'm breathing. I have to breathe to talk." Jasper smirked.**

"**You haven't inhaled a breath once since you got here."**

"**Yes I have." Jasper lied, using his ability to make her trust him and believe him and doubt herself.**

"**I… No… But… I _swear_ you haven't." Madisen said, doubt creeping into her thoughts.**

"**I'd be dead if I hadn't." Jasper said. **

**He was slowly running out of air in his lungs to speak with and knew he would have to take a breath in soon. Slowly, Jasper took a deep breath in, swallowing the venom back down his throat, then held his breath again. Madison saw him take in a big, slow, deep breath, making even more doubt seep into her thoughts.**

"**I _swear_…" Madisen started then decided to change topic, "_How_**** did you know?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I swear I was not _that_ obvious. If I was _that_**** obvious with my depression, somebody would have noticed before today, even if it was just a school counselor or a teacher... my parents..." Madison said, confused, "Why _you_? Why _today_? Not that… not that I'm not grateful… I just… we've never spoken. I don't think you've even noticed me before today… nobody notices me."**

"**I saw you in the hallways… at lunch… you just looked… depressed. I could practically feel your depression when I sat next to you in class today." Jasper said carefully, "It hit me like a freight train."**

"**You could feel my emotions? What like… like an empath?"**

"**Um… I don't… It's not…" Jasper stuttered, suppressing a slight groan.**

"**Oh My God… You… seriously?"**

"**No! I'm not…"**

"**Oh My God… it makes _total_ sense! How you knew, when nobody else even noticed… why you always look so pained… You're an Empath!"**

**Jasper didn't know what to say. She knew his ability. "You can't… Nobody can know." Jasper conceded.**

"**I would never tell. Who would I tell?" Madisen agreed, "It's not like I have any friends to blab to." she added, laughing humorlessly. **

"**I… I can feel everybody's emotions. It's like… a cacophony of emotions all hitting me at once, and the emotions of adolescent pubescent teenagers are raging and varied and… they constantly change throughout the day… it's as bad as a pregnant woman… only worse because there's so many. And I can't turn it off… It's always there." Jasper admitted.**

"**Can you manipulate emotions too?" Madisen asked, remembering how calm and at peace and how safe she felt with Jasper on the car ride to her house.**

"**Yes. I can."**

"**Were you manipulating my emotions in the car?"**

"**Yes." Jasper admitted, hesitantly, bracing for the onslaught of yelling.**

"**Thank-you." **

"**What?" Jasper asked surprised. Most of the time when he manipulated people's emotions and they knew, they yelled at him to stop. Granted it was mostly his family, but still he wasn't used to being thanked for manipulating somebody's emotions.**

"**I said thank-you. I haven't felt that way in a long time… even if it was artificial, it didn't feel artificial."**

"**Most of the time when I do that, I get yelled at." Jasper laughed.**

"**By who?"**

"**My family. They know about my ability. Although I have to admit, when I manipulate their emotions it's usually for my own twisted amusement." Jasper laughed.**

"**Like what do you do?" Madisen asked, curious.**

"**Well, Emmett, my brother, he likes to play pranks. One time, Emmett and Edward played a prank on me… I can't remember what it was, but I decided to get them back for it, I would make them feel lust for each other… intense, passionate, unadulterated lust. I could see them trying to fight it, knowing that I was manipulating them to feel lustful for each other. But my ability is very strong and I managed to get them in each other's arms and inches away from kissing before Rosalie came in and broke them apart, screeching at me to stop messing with Emmett's emotions." Jasper reminisced. **

**In truth he could remember the prank as if it were yesterday. Jasper and Alice had only recently joined the Cullen clan and Emmett and Edward decided, since they couldn't pull one over on Alice without her seeing, they would go after Jasper. They managed to trick Jasper into believing he had been caught hunting by a human. To this day, Jasper doesn't know how they managed to trick him, but they managed.**

"**I bet that shocked them."**

"**Yeah… I had just recently been adopted by the Cullen's and it was their way of initiating me into the family, as they put it."**

"**I thought you and Rosalie were the first to be adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?"**

"**No. Edward was first, then Emmett, then Rosalie and I, and then Alice."**

"**And you and Rosalie are twins?"**

"**Yes. Our mother was Esme's sister." Jasper explained, "Carlisle and Esme were babysitting us while our parents were at a dinner held by our father's company. On the way home, they were hit by a drunk driver. Both our parents died in the accident. Our parents had named Esme and Carlisle our guardians, should anything ever happen to them."**

"**I'm sorry… about your parents… So I guess the blonde hair comes from your father and the eyes come from your mother? I only say that because my parents took me to a benefit at the Hospital and I met Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I noticed Mrs. Cullen has the same color eyes as you and Rosalie."**

"**Yes. Our father had hair much like mine, in color and style. Although he wore his shorter. Our mother had long hair like my sister, but she got our father's hair color. We both got our mother's eye coloring. Esme has the same color eyes as our mother did."**

"**What about the rest of your family… they all seem to have the same butterscotch eye color. Even Carlisle."**

"**Yes. Esme couldn't have children of her own so I guess when they decided to adopt they wanted children that had similar features to the pair of them. They both knew they had the same eye color so I guess they looked for kids with the same eye color as themselves, among other things."**

"**Oh…"**

"**So… um… I think you should tell your parents… You're going to need professional help, if you really want to get better." Jasper said, changing the subject away from his family and back to Madisen.**

"**I… but… I'm scared… what if… what if they hate me or something?"**

"**Your parents will not hate you. They'll probably be angry at themselves for not seeing how depressed you are. If you don't think you'll have the courage to tell them on your own, I could stay and help."**

"**Yeah… I'd like that. You could make me feel the courage to speak?"**

"**Yes. _Easily_."**

"**Okay…"**

"**What time do your parents come home?"**

"**Um…" Madisen said, biting her lower lip and looking at the clock, "My mom should be home in less than an hour and my dad about an hour after her."**

"**So, your dad will be home around 6?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Okay… um… I need to go home for a little bit, grab something to eat, and then I'll be back around 5:30, okay?" Jasper told her. He really needed to hunt if he was going to be in the same small room with three humans.**

"**Um… I could fix you something to eat here if you want…"**

"**No… I'm uh… I have a lot of food allergies. I have to eat at home."**

"**Oh. Okay… that's fine."**

"**Okay. Promise me you won't cut yourself while I'm gone."**

"**Yeah… I promise, I won't hurt myself… um, do you need a ride back to your place?"**

"**Oh… uh… No. I'll be fine. I don't live too far from here, I can walk." Jasper lied. He actually lived quite far from Madisen but if he ran he would be home in about 5 minutes or less.**

"**Don't be ridiculous. It's raining out there and you don't have an umbrella."**

"**I've lived in harsher climates than this, a little rain won't make melt me."**

"**Still… You'll get home quicker if I drive you. Come on. I won't take no for an answer."**

"**Okay." Jasper agreed. _'Actually I could get home faster with my own two legs than her car, but not humanly… Oh well…'_ ****Jasper thought to himself as he grabbed his book bag and followed Madisen out to her car. Madison got in the driver's seat and waited for Jasper to get in the car before turning the key in the ignition.**

"**So, which direction do you live?"**

"**To the north of here… so turn up the road, to the right."**

"**Okay." Madisen said, turning to the right, following the road though the small town of Forks, "So where exactly do you live?"**

"**Just keep driving along this road. I live past the High School." Jasper said. It wasn't a total lie, he did live past the high school from Madisen's house, but his house was about 5 miles past the High School, just outside of town.**

**Madisen drove past the high school, "How much farther?"**

"**Just keep driving. I'll let you know where to turn." Jasper smirked.**

"**I can't believe you were going to walk this far…" Madisen said, shaking her head, but continued to drive along the main road. As they got closer to the edge of town, Madisen furrowed her brows, "We're almost out of town… where exactly do you live?"**

"**Just a few miles up."**

"**I'm glad I insisted on driving you." **

**Soon they came upon the Calawah River. Madisen looked over at Jasper skeptically. "Across the bridge." Jasper instructed.**

"**You're serious?" Madisen asked incredulously, as she drove across the bridge.**

"**Yeah… keep going."**

"**Good Lord! You are insane for thinking of walking this distance! You wouldn't have gotten home until 5:30!"**

**Jasper smirked, "I've walked home from school before."**

"**_Why_?"**

"**My siblings were pissing me off so I walked home instead of riding with them."**

**Madisen shook her head in disbelief as they drove through a misty forest. Madison noticed the number of houses flashing by were growing further apart and getting larger in size.**

"**The turn off is coming up soon on the right. It's unpaved and unmarked… sort of hard to see, so start slowing down, we're almost there. I'll tell you when to turn."**

**Madisen did as instructed, waiting for Jasper to tell her when to turn. Soon Jasper saw the unmarked path, wild ferns on either side making it hard for a human to discern. "Turn now."**

"**Oh… Okay…" Madisen stuttered as she quickly turned right, "Is there even a path to follow?" Madisen asked, struggling to see more than a few feet ahead of her as the road twisted around ancient trees.**

"**Yeah, there's a path." Jasper smirked. This was why he wanted to just run home but Madisen was right. If he were human it would have taken the better part of an hour or more to get here on foot. After a few miles, the woods began to thin and suddenly, the Cullen's house came into view.**

"**Wow… That… this is your house?"**

"**Yep. Home sweet home." Jasper said, "Do you think you can find your way back?"**

"**Uh… probably… Just follow the twisting, barely visible path back out to the main road and follow the main road back into town."**

"**Pretty much. Thanks for the ride." Jasper said, getting out of the car. Jasper watched as Madisen turned her car around and followed the path back out to the main road until her car disappeared from his sight. Jasper immediately took off running into the forests behind the Cullen house, in search of a couple of mountain lions or bears.**

* * *

**Soon Jasper's thirst was satiated and it was time for him to head back to Madison's house. Jasper contemplated running, but then how would he explain his lack of a car. "Alice…"**

"**Yes Jasper?" Alice answered, already knowing what he was going to ask.**

"**Could you come pick me up from Madisen's house after I finish talking with her parents? That way I can just say that you had some errands to run in town and dropped me off and will pick me up when I call."**

"**Of course. You plan on running there." Alice said.**

"**Yes. I had to have Madisen drive me home. I was going to run, but it was raining and she insisted. I'd rather not have her drive me home a second time."**

"**Yeah… I'll keep an eye on you. Maybe I'll go visit Bella while I wait. I'm sure Charlie won't mind… although Edward might." Alice laughed. Jasper laughed too before giving Alice a kiss, then went to Carlisle's office. Jasper knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter.**

"**Come in Jasper." Carlisle said. Jasper walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. "How can I help you?"**

"**There's a girl in school, Madisen Carver, she's depressed, suicidal and she's been cutting her wrists for a while now."**

"**Jasper… you didn't…"**

"**No. Thank God… No… but her emotions were… strong. Strong enough to cause concern." Jasper explained, then went on to tell him about driving Madisen home and the conversation he had with her. "She knows I'm an Empath though. She figured it out on her own… she even noticed I wasn't breathing, but I managed to convince her that she was mistaken."**

"**I see… What can I do to help?"**

"**She's going to need professional help… I was wondering if you could recommend a treatment facility, or something like that."**

"**Of course. She'll have to go to Seattle. I have a colleague that recently transferred out to a rehab facility for those who are suicidal, cutters, drug abuse, etcetera. I can give you her name and the facility she transferred to." Carlisle told Jasper, writing down the name of the facility, the phone number, his colleague's name and extension, then handed it to Jasper.**

"**Thanks, I've gotta get going if I'm going to get there on time." Jasper said before taking off through the woods. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Jasper knew the woods wrapped around the small town of Forks and he could easily run to Madisen's house, and remain hidden. Soon Jasper arrived at Madisen's house. He walked out of the forest to the front door and rang the bell. Madisen answered the door.**

"**Hey… you're back." Madisen smiled, then noticed the lack of car, "Don't tell me you walked here!"**

"**No. Alice had some things to do in town and offered to drop me off. She'll pick me up when I call." Jasper explained. He sensed Madisen's nerves were high, so he used his ability to calm her nerves and relax her.**

"**Oh… okay. Come on in." Madisen said, mouthing _'thank-you'_ as she felt herself become calm and relaxed, knowing it was Jasper's doing.**

"**Thanks." Jasper smiled, careful to not show his teeth, and followed Madison inside.**

"**I didn't even hear a car pull up…"**

"**Yeah, Alice's car is really quiet… unless she revs the engine… which she only really does once she crosses the Calawah River." Jasper laughed, hoping Alice would see him say that and bring a quiet car.**

"**Oh… Hey Mom, this is Jasper. He's a friend from school." Madisen said, stepping into the kitchen.**

"**Oh! Hello Jasper." Madisen's mother smiled, looking up from stirring a pot of something that smelled horrible to Jasper.**

"**Hello, Mrs. Carver." Jasper said, recalling Madisen's last name from roll call and smiled back at her mother, careful not to show his teeth.**

"**Will you be joining us for dinner?"**

"**No. I ate before I came."**

"**I need to talk to you and Dad before dinner, after he gets home." Madison explained, "I asked Jasper here for… moral support."**

"**Moral support? What's wrong Maddy?"**

"**I'll tell you when Dad gets home."**

"**Oh… okay…" Mrs. Carver said warily, then went back to cooking, "So, Jasper, how do you know Maddy?"**

"**We have a class together." Jasper answered simply.**

"**Oh… You're one of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids right?" Mrs. Carver asked.**

"**Yes. Esme is my Aunt. Carlisle and Esme adopted my twin sister, Rosalie, and myself after our parents were killed in a car accident with a drunk driver."**

"**Oh… I'm sorry about your parents sweetie." Mrs. Carver said, not knowing what else to say. Jasper thought it was weird she called him sweetie, since technically he was older than her, but to Mrs. Carver he was just a young teenager.**

"**It's okay… it was a long time ago. I hardly remember."**

"**Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Jasper?"**

"**No. I have a lot of food allergies… most of them severe. I ate at home."**

"**Okay." Mrs. Carver said, stirring whatever was in the pot. **

**Jasper could hear a car drive down the road, then pull into the Carver's driveway. The front door opened and Mr. Carver came inside. "Hey, I'm home." Mr. Carver said, announcing his presence. **

"**Hey Honey." Mrs. Carver called out from the kitchen, "Maddy has a friend here from school. She said she needed to talk to us before dinner and her friend is here for moral support." she told her husband, who just walked into the kitchen.**

"**Oh. Okay. Let me get settled and then we can all sit down in the living room and talk, okay Maddy?"**

"**Sure Dad." Madisen agreed, sitting down in the living room with Jasper on the couch. **

**Mr. Carver went down the hall to his bedroom. A few minutes later Mr. Carver returned wearing jeans and a t-shirt, instead of his business suit, and sat down in a recliner opposite the couch. Mrs. Carver turned down the heat to let the pot simmer, then sat down on another recliner next to her husband. Jasper could sense that her parents were worried and scared, so he did his best to gently calm her parents' fear and worry.**

"**Um… Mom… Dad… I uh…" Madisen stuttered, not knowing where to start and feeling herself loose the nerve to speak. Jasper sensed this and gave her a boost of confidence and calmed her nerves and fear of speaking, "I've been feeling really**** depressed… for a while now… and um… I think I need help."**

"**What do you mean sweetie?" Mrs. Carver asked, confused.**

"**I… um… I was planning to…" Madisen started, but couldn't finish the sentence, even with the boost of confidence Jasper was giving her, "I can't… Jasper… _please_… Can you tell them? About today?" Madisen asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.**

"**Sure… Um… At school today, I saw Madisen in the hallways between classes and she just looked… depressed. Anyways… I was on my way to lunch and I passed by her car. She was sitting in the driver's seat and I um… I saw her… I saw her… cut her wrists…" Jasper told her parents, controlling their emotions as best he could, "I knew I had my last class with her, so I told my siblings at lunch that I was planning on talking with Madisen after school. She just looked so depressed all day, every time I saw her, and then what I saw her do in the car… I was worried about her. So after class I followed her out to her car and asked if I could drive her home. Once we got here, I confronted her, asking how long she had been depressed and cutting… then I asked if she was… if she was suicidal." Jasper stopped and gauged her parents emotions to that bit of news and knew they were hurting, "She told me if I hadn't offered to drive her home and confront her about this, that she was planning to commit suicide today."**

**Mrs. Carver sobbed and Mr. Carver looked devastated. "I'm so sorry Mommy, Daddy…" Madisen cried.**

"**It's okay sweetie. We're not upset with you. I just don't know how I couldn't see it. You're my little girl… I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Mrs. Carver cried.**

"**I need help Mommy."**

"**Okay…" Mrs. Carver agreed, but not knowing how to help.**

"**Mrs. Carver… if I could make a suggestion…" Jasper began, feeling Mrs. Carver's emotions, "I talked to my father and asked his advice and he suggested a treatment facility in Seattle. A colleague of his recently transferred there. He gave me the name of the facility, the phone number, his colleague's name, and the extension you can reach her at." Jasper said, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Mr. Carver.**

"**We couldn't afford this… My insurance wouldn't cover it…"**

"**Mr. Carver, if it's a matter of finances, I'd be willing to give you the money so your daughter could get the help she needs. That she's asking for."**

"**I couldn't accept your father's money like that."**

"**It's not my father's money. It's mine that I'm offering."**

"**You need to save that money for college."**

"**Trust me, whatever the cost of this treatment facility, it's a drop in the bucket for me." Jasper answered honestly, "My sister and I were awarded, by court, a very**** large sum of money. I'm 18 now so I have access to the account, and it's been gaining compound interest since I was 12."**

"**Still… I couldn't possibly accept."**

"**Mr. Carver… you need to put your ego aside and think of your daughter. I'm not even asking you to repay me… let me put it to you this way, I could pay for an entire year's worth at this treatment facility and I would still have enough money left over to go to Harvard Law, buy a Bugatti Veyron, pay for the insurance on it, and buy a house in the Hollywood Hills and I'd still have enough left over to never have to work a day in my life."**

"**You got one hell of a settlement, didn't you?"**

"**You have no idea… and it was in an account that was gaining compound interest, so I was gaining interest on the interest. And I haven't been able to touch that account until my 18th**** birthday. Nobody has been able to. My sister has one just like it. The settlement was split down the middle between us and put into separate accounts with our names on it."**

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah. So, money is not a problem for me." Jasper smirked. Honestly he had even more than he was letting on. Between his accounts, Alice's accounts and all of the accounts Carlisle has given access to all of his family… they could live forever and never run out of money, which was good since they were vampires. "Why don't you call the facility now and find out how much it would cost. I'll have Alice bring me my checkbook and I'll write you a check for that amount." Jasper suggested, using his ability to influence Mr. Carver to accept the money he was offering.**

"**Oh… okay… Sure." Mr. Carver stuttered, then dialed the number of the facility. While Mr. Carver talked on the phone, Jasper called Alice.**

_"**Hi Jazz."**_

"**Hey Alice… can you bring me my checkbook when you come to pick me up?"**

_"_**_Yep. I saw you would need it so I ran home and got it. I'm over at Bella's right now. I was right, Charlie didn't mind but Eddie was kinda pissed off I was over here encroaching on his time with Bella."_ Alice laughed. ****Jasper could hear Edward growl and Bella laugh in the background.**

_"**How many times do I have to tell you Alice, my name is Edward… not Ed, not Eddie… it's Edward."**_

_"**But Eddie is cute!" Bella giggled, "I'm gonna call you Eddie from now on!"**_

**Jasper started laughing when he heard the distinct sound of Edward playfully tackling Bella and then Bella laughing harder. Madisen, Mr. and Mrs. Carver looked over at Jasper, all confused about why he was suddenly laughing.**

"**What the hell is so funny?" Madisen asked.**

"**Alice, my brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella are hanging out together and Alice called Edward 'Eddie' which he hates, and then Bella said she was going to call him Eddie from now on and then I heard him tackle Bella and now she's laughing hysterically so I'm guessing he's tickling her now… it made me laugh." Jasper explained.**

_"**Yep… and he's not relenting until she promises to never call him Eddie."**_

_"**Uncle! Uncle! Mercy! Please… Stop, Eddie!" Bella cried out between laughter.**_

**Jasper snorted at Bella's cries of mercy, "Bella is my new favorite person. Only she would have the guts to call him Eddie and get away with it."**

_"_**_Oh she's not getting away with it… he's still tickling her…"_ Alice laughed, then she had a vision,_ "Oh wait, Edward, if you don't stop, she's not going to be able to breath and she's gonna pass out."_**

**_Bella's laughter soon subsided, "Oh thank goodness… I don't think I could have taken anymore."_**

"**Will you be here soon Alice?"**

_"**Yeah. I'll be there. See you soon Jazzy."**_

"**Okay, see you when you get here Ali." Jasper said, then hung up.**

**Mr. Carver was off the phone and had the cost written down. "This is how much it is." He said, passing the paper to Jasper.**

"**Not a problem." Jasper said after looking at it, "Alice will be here soon."**

**After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. Madisen got up from the couch and answered the door. "Hi, you must be Alice. Come on in."**

"**Thanks!" Alice smiled, following behind Madisen. Alice danced over to Jasper and gracefully plopped down on the couch next to him. "Here's your checkbook, Jazzy." Alice said, handing over the checkbook and a pen.**

**Jasper took the checkbook and pen from Alice then filled out one of the checks with the amount and signed it. "What's your first name, so I can make it out to you?"**

"**Daniel Carver." **

"**Okay." Jasper filled out the check payable to Daniel Carver, then ripped the check off, handing it over to Mr. Carver. "Here you are."**

"**Thank-you Jasper."**

"**I'm happy to help." Jasper smiled, "You get better, okay Madisen?" he added.**

"**I'll try." Madisen smiled, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist. Jasper hesitantly wrapped his arms around Madisen, forcing himself to breathe. "Thank-you for everything Jasper." Madisen added, before letting go of him.**

"**I'm just glad I noticed." **

"**Well, it's time to go home Jazzy." Alice said, standing up.**

"**Okay. Bye y'all." Jasper said, his Texan accent slipping through a little. Alice giggled, linking arms with Jasper. Madisen walked them to the door and they all said their good-byes.**

**Alice and Jasper got in the car and drove back to the Cullen house. Alice parked her car in the garage when they got home. Alice and Jasper went up to their room for the night. **

"**I'm proud of you Jasper." Alice smiled.**

"**I had to help her… or at least try to… I couldn't imagine what would have happened had I not done anything."**

"**She would have killed herself… I had a vision after lunch. The school principal was going to make a general announcement tomorrow morning that she had committed suicide and that grief councilors would be available all day for students who needed to make use of them." Alice explained, "You would have been the first student to go see the grief councilor. But now I see her going to that facility in Seattle and getting the help she needs. I think she's going to be okay."**

"**I'm really glad I noticed her then."**

"**Me too, Jasper. I'm also proud of you because you didn't attack her even though you could smell her blood. You're getting better at resisting."**

"**I know. It was hard, but I think my desire to help her outweighed my desire to drink her blood."**

"**That's good. I'm really proud of you." Alice said, again, then gave him a kiss.**

**The End**

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: And that's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed this... it was certainly one of the most challenging oneshots, or even stories I've written thus far... Jasper didn't want to cooperate half way through... I think he was getting thirsty cuz he disappeared on me for a while but he came back ready to help and inspire me like a good little muse. lol. Again, I want to thank my new friend, Short-elfgirl, for taking the time away from her own story to Beta mine... Although I think it gave her a much needed break from her own muses... they were giving her problems and didn't want to help or inspire her... lol. _**

**_Please click the little button at the bottom of the page and review please! Reviews make me happy! :)_**

**_As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
VAMPIRE SOLIDARITY, RAH RAH RAH! (and all that!)  
Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows_**


End file.
